The Trashbin
by Sir.Bears.A.Lot
Summary: Graveyard for failed chapters and stories. Proceed with caution
1. Chapter 1

==Authors Note==

You know, after reading over 500 works of fanfiction and having difficulty finding another thing to read to make my existence in school a little bit more bearable...I finally decided to try my luck and write once again. First few tries are my shame and sorry which I will forever to remind me every single time I look at my fucking list of stories… Bears… that right there are pieces of crap you just wrote. Well here's another load of crap just served at the right temperature for your eyes to feast on. Fueled by 90's music, boredom, and flat out hatred for some fics is a crap fest worthy to be read by veterans of Sturgeons Law

Now for the general warning…. !WARNING! Self-insert heed thy words and yee with flaming toungue's be burning Comment burg with words that are righteous in one way or another! MATURE CONTENT ahoy! Yarrrr! For this be a DxD fic and what be a DxD fic without Oppai, Echhi and Harems.

General disclaimer: The author is not responsible for any triggers or frothing to be experienced in the fic. The author also doesn't own Highschool DxD and is merely a fan who wish to build upon the glorious work such as Highschool DxD

P.S. First chapter would be 1st POV but 2nd POV chapter would be second just incase any f**kt**rd complaining to how much first person view sucks. Yeah and edited some of the errors here in this chappie. I need somebody to help me proffread my work

==END OF AUTHORS NOTE==

Hmmmm so how do I start this? You may have heard of Self Inserts right? Well if you haven't then I'll have to ask if you live in a rock…joking aside my situation right now could be described at that. You heard that right. Yes I am what could be called a Self-insert universe and not just any universe but the one of the most if not the most erotic animes out there, the Highschool DxD world(funny thing was I didn't even now I was in the DxD verse well unto my hundredth birthday... thank god for long lives!) and with Lady Lucks ever so loving generosity, I was reborn as a Tengu. Yay great for me… that is until you hear about these three problems

Well first of all Yokais for the lack of word are generally non existent for most part of the DxD verse as a faction. Yes there were Yokai's mentioned and featured but thats just it. The Yokais are just so nonexistent that even the Humans, mostly the church that is, are a bigger and stronger faction by a large degree. B-b-but Yokai's are strong and weild immense supernatural powers! Shhh! Shhhhh shut your trap cause see here. Humans have several things that Yokais have namely Numbers, Allies from heaven above and mother fucking Sacred Gears. B-but I said shut your mouth cause I'm not done talking here. Humans have Yokai hunters and they are in great numbers even if they weren't ever mentioned in the anime because in a Supernatural Universe, humans are bound to have a monster exterminating group dedicated for killing monsters as humans.

Sweet baby jesus now for the second reason. The odds are just basically stacked against me. I'm born in a poor remote Yokai village in Southern Hokkaido, in a farming family. My new father and mother, though are former retainers of the local Yokai warlord, are both crippled in the sense that their wings were clipped. The former due to a having a enemy tengu from a rival group crippling his wing while he was trying to carry my mother away from the battle due to stabbed in the belly while the later as a punishment by the Yokai warlord my parents were serving because the Yokai warlord lost the battle due to not having my father at his side. With the crippling of his most powerful warrior and said warriors abandonment of him in the battle field, the Yokai warlord decided to personally clip my mothers wing as a reminder for cowardice. As the son of a coward and cripples… you're not exactly the most popular kid in the playground and this is Japan were talking about so I'm the favorite target for the bullies and trouble. Lets just say that people hate my guts for what my parents have done. Even with my potential to become powerful, with no one to teach me, my climb to power would be next to a crawl. There's a limit to how fast you can learn with an unfamiliar power until you need some sort of help... that is unless your progidy of some sort which I'm sadly not. Magic would have been a whole lot easier but this is the supernatural power of the Yokais which is a whole nother can of worms. So now I'm alone since nobody wants to be my friend and in I'm the lowest of the low in terms of social standing in Yokai society or just Japanese society as whole.

Now for the third and most important part to why my current situation as a Tengu would be the time. Not the time in clocks dumbass but the year WHICH if my guess on the situation of the people would be several hundred years in the past... right smack in the middle of the Feudal Japan. Welcome to Yokai Hell and Heaven where people know you exist fearing you and trying to kill you at the same time. There are hundreds of these Yokai hunters roaming round the country slaughtering ugly random yokai's to sexy Yuki-Onnas. These monsters, yes I'm calling them monsters, will kill, without hesitation, both Yokais and people who have collaborated with Yokai's to cleanse them of their sins. Remember when I said my parents were farmers? Yeah since its feudal Japan, we're what you call filty peasants on top of people wanting to kill us.

Well that's why my life sucks right now. Now since I'm done with my short rant about much my life(well fuck me for being an angsty whining bitch) I'll tell you the story on how the events before I was reborn here since every story just need bit of prologue. Because I know you're all tired of the constant accidents that happens before every story… I'll try to make this as short, entertaining and story telling as I was talking to a five years old. OHHHHHH LOOK STAGE! FINISHED SCHOOL WITH PRETTY MEDAL AND PAPER! YAY NO MORE SCHOOL! ALLAH AKBHAR! OHHHH SHII! BOOOOOMMMMM SPLADOOOSSSHHHH! SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT DEADS!

I can honestly say that I'm probably the only person to ever stand infront of suicide bomber with enough to plastic explosives(yes… the person was even wearing a jacket with C4 on it plus he was the photographer) to blow the roof of a house higher in the air than Wiz Khalifa and Snoop dog combine and lived another day to tell the day. He… but seriously the experience was every bit as horrifying as it was it was funny if you explain in like five. One moment you were there then your not just there but everywhere… hehe that rhymes! I should save that for later but I still have a story to tell so just ignore my random musing. Death was painful just right before you lose all coherent thought. It was as if time slowed down to a point where that moment before death felt like hours. Thankfully, after what felt like forever… the sweet bliss of nothingness or was it the feeling of floating in amniotic fluid? Meehhhh lets just save that though for later since what was important is the reader reading about how I spent nine months the tiny cramped space of my mothers womb. Disgusting and oddlly relaxing to be inside… yes its relaxing to be in and I'm honest enough to admit it.

Being born again wasn't a particularly pleasant experience so I'm going to spare you of the disgustig details but I will tell you that both mother and child are having a bad time. Squeezing to a hole that's not really intended for something the size of a babies head is a very unpleasant feeling. Really, go try squeezing yourself to something tight.

Now the time as a baby was something is just plain bad. Your hand eye coordination is bust, your balance is going topsy turvy and you're a baby meaning you're a mean pooping peeing biological pain in the ass for both yourself and your poor parents. Well atleast I have my twin to suffer with. Ohhh right forgot to tell you that I have a twin, yes.., your own personal doppelganger. My twin is technically me but at the same time a seprate entity. We are same in mind but same time we are not. It's a hard to explain but it could be describe that we are connected in mind and soul. We feel what the other feel and things like that. Yeah its awesome but at the same time something we want to curse. Try barfing at the same time with that kind connection. Yeah as my bro describe would be something that you really don't want to feel. It's the feeling of barfing squared. We hate it but at the same time we love it due to how useful it would be in the future.

For the food….ummmm you know…breast milk with breast….yeah. It's awkward as fucking hell sucking on your mothers tits while she's looking at you… its weird as it sound but babies have to feed and I will tell you my father was a lucky man…and a breast man at that since my twin is tasting a bit of alcohol on the left breast….damn it pops… breast are for babies so leave it as is! It's hard enough for us to feed on them and knowing that your father was also feeding makes it infinitely worst. Breast are also good pillows and with my mothers bountiful assets… sweet sweet bliss. Ahhhh yeah… nothing could truly compare to mothers warmth.

Learning was also infinitely easier as a child which is a god send cause learning Japanese without the extreme learning capacity of a child would be a pain in the ass. Pops was extremely happy boasting about how we probably inherit our intelligence but mom seems to argue that she was the one whom our intelligence came from. We don't understand a word they say but we felt it and from the tone and way they talk, it was easy to conclude it as such.

Hmmm it seems that me and my brothers' connection with each other gave us a bit of mild empathy. Looks like lady lucks smiling again. Plus we have cool names! Not dumb names like seaweed or something. Ryu and Rai. We love our name. Hmmm your wondering why we don't have family names? Well our family name was stricken of the records due to Pops "cowardice and betrayal". T'was full of shit and made a note to self to always tell pops that he's brave and strong in the future but we wont find about this information till much much later.

I was always lucky and it seems that in this universe, the blessing of Lady Luck has followed and continued showering me with blessings. Never did broke a mirror in my old life and at multiple time dropped my Laptop and Tablet but never did the screens cracked. You could say I have the Devils Luck. Passed the test for a prestigious university with minimal study, check. Passed said university with honors, check. Dying in graduation….not so much but you could say that being reborn to the DxD verse could be lucky. A random funny story, I did accidentaly droped a mirror on the floor...ot landed in a carpet. Lady luck have I ever told you how much I love you?

We spoke our first word and walked in the first year of our life and were already speaking somewhat coherently at age 2. Needless to say, our parents were gushing over us. Yeah we developed fast and were sent to the rice field earlier… In my old life, I was an Agribiotech graduate(that graduation counts even if I died there) so we know how most of the work in the farm is done. Our parents were gushing over us but they didn't baby us. They treated us as if were grownups by the time we were speaking coherently and sent us to the field to hand weed. It wasn't fun since we didn't know how to use the wings in our back… plus it's a pain keeping them spread out so as to not touch the mud while we pulled the weed. We worked faster than we could have ever do in our old life despite being way way younger. Yokai physiology specifically Tengu's made us fast and we did worked fast. We felt so light and agile that we fell like we were the wind when we moved. Pops was way faster though since he finished he his part and taunting us after an hour. His part of the field consisted of several dozen patches and Pops just breezed thru them in an hour. While we only had about 5 paddies to clear and even with our enhanced speed we took 2 hours.

Yeah so we worked early but we never complained. We did what we were told to the best of our abilities and strived to improve upon them. I was already a bit of an ass to my parents in the my old life so as a sort of penance we had agreed to make sure we pleased out parents this time. The only time we did complained was during our 4th birthday when ma and pops told us they were going to teach us how to fly. We were ecstatic at first but our excitement was quickly replaced with dread and fear when our parents took us to the cliffs just south of the village… yeah parents have no wings so how were they going to teach us how to fly? Nope not going to show us… we just had to be thrown off the cliff. It was both the most terrifying and our most unforgettable moment Iwe ever had in our years here in this life. We learned to fly but we almost crashed against the spiky rocks below the cliff.

We never did left for the village in the first few years of our life. We always wondered why our parents took us to the village and paraded us on their friends and neighbors. It was the when we noticed the sneers that people sent at us when they pass by the house. We quickly realized that were pretty much hated by almost everyone that had passed with a few sending us stares of pity. We asked why people were sending us those looks which our pops promptly replied "Its because I'm a coward. Don't ever do what I did" and left. It was something we would never forgot due to the broken expression of our parents. Our mother told as the whole story that night. We were a bit thankful that we didn't asked why they didn't have wings in our early years.

We never really left our house and farm except when exploring the nearby forest and cooling off at the river there. Bathing never felt so good since you know… Tengu's are in all technicality part bird. We did finally find out why birds love birdbaths. The cold water felt so nice in our wings. Our wings were pretty sensitive which was normal as our parents explained and could be "stimulated" to make us feel pleasure (this part about the pleasure one was our own discovery as one of us had the bright idea of stroking the others wings. I'm not going to lie and I'm going to blunt that it felt like masturbation.

We also loved to look at the water and just admire how clear and clean it was. It was rare to see such clear water in modern time plus the water was a great mirrors. Yeah about our looks? We look more feminine than some of the girl we saw passing by our house but we weren't girl girl looking. We were more androgynous looking than girly looking. Plus we had white hair and feathers. We could just stat under the shade and stroke our hair due to how silky and luxurious it felt. Getting jealous with our fabulous hair? Good, because we let it grew long and straight so we could flaunt it on people who think we like our hair to much. White hair with blue eyes is a lady killer combination. It was a bit weird admiring how handsome your twin was but we quickly accepted it as normal for ourselves. I was a bit of Bisexual back then and with our looks, that bi sexuality went into full bloom. Call it narcissism but that's just how pretty I looked. Suck it ugly losers.

Yeah we grew up pretty much just eating, sleeping, working, grooming and playing. It was a routine really and that routine pretty much started to make us less lazy because we needed something to do or we'll die of boredom.

Our 4th birthday was another memorable experience since we get to finally go to the village. As expected, people stared at us with some angry expressions here and there. Yeah it was pretty much our first day view in the public and we quickly realized how hated our parents were which in turn make us hated.

It was the next day that made our fourth year here on earth truly memorable. We suddenly had the "bright idea" of going into town with out our parents and try to make friends even though we were sure some of the adults there really hated our guts already just for being the offsprings of the cowards. Ahaha…funny thing was it was shit hits that fun for us.

Got picked by the meanest kid during the first time we went out with ourselves in Tengu Village…Yeah… unoriginal as fuck but the name's older than anyone in the village combine from what we heard so no use in arguing. Now back to the main story… yeah you see this kid was really big and look as mean as the Local Oni bar keeper… Luckily, the kid was more hot air than bite. We got scared at first but since we were cornered, we had to fight. Kid got cocky and said to his goons that he'll take care of the cowards sons. Welp… it was the day that dust and rock hits the other kids face.

It was a bit funny seeing the kid cry from a broken nose. All those spent in the field wadding thru mud finally paid off. We were just way faster than any of the other tengu kids in the block, far stronger thru so yeah… we pretty much floored them. Back in my old body I would have probably gone berserk in that situation (was pretty much a berserker when angered which is often) but we just oddly calm when we were fighting. Well good for us then because it was helping us dodge the punches the other kids were sending us. We were smaller though so one hit could be bad for us but were just to slippery for them.

Ohhhh look sticks. Sticks meet limbs and they're all sprawling on the ground. We learned to love how to establish the pecking order that day. We casually left the kids lying in the ground while their parents looked at us in deep anger. Yeah, try to beat the kids that beat your kid and lets see who looks more stupid. They held in their anger which we really felt bubbling under their skin as hitting us would pretty much tell people that their kids were to weak to defend themselves. We can only laugh at their pride since we would have been screwed if things went the other way.

Age 4 and doing fine, we just have to love Lady Luck. We just love being kids cause what we were doing was stupid and stupid things are what kids do. We didn't have a care in the world and don't know what it was in store for us. We just wished we had known we were in the DxD verse earlier because it would have given us time to prepare. One hundred years was a lot of time you can prepare in.

That was just barely the beginning of our story in this universe. It was pretty much the prologue to when things to truly started. What we would consider to be the true start to our story would be the time when we first meet our Rival.

We first met our rival when we were spear fishing in the river that we sometimes visit. Why were we spearfishing? Try spearfishing with heightened reflex in a clear river and you'll know how fun it is. It was during the height of the day we first met our rival and you know what we first did? Threw a rock at him and thus our destiny was made.

==END OF PROLOGUE==

Well that's that. If you did enjoy please leave a comment below and be sure to make your give me your most honest response to this fic. This was just done pretthy much of whim and was made in a bit of rash so it's subpar to most work. I hope I could update it though with another chapet becuase I been brewing up this story for quite some time now


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to sit down once again and write the other chapter. Trying to lessen my time playing LoL so I could actually do something productive for once… Fanfiction counts as something productive since it exercise my grammar plus I do get to entertain people with my works. So far so good in the views and while I once had a story generate more views a bit back it was in an obscure fandom so I didn't have much competition with the views. At a healthy 90 views and two follows, I deem that that was enough sicne this is an SI which is as far as I know is universally hated in fanfiction. Yeah... dont know if I just suck or people actually hate this kind of fics...please somebody tell me...I'm gettjng kinda desprate here for one measly review...

I would also like to clarify in this chapter what kind of Tengu my SI really are since the. They are specifically the Yamabushi-Tengu… yeah Long Nose Tengus... I'll tell you know that they don't have long noses in the sense that they are hilariously long but they do have prominent noses. Head canon #1: Yamabushi-Tengus look more western than Asian so they are described as having long noses which was greatly exaggerated in the legends and paintings.

Also if you haven't read the edits I made in the first chapter. Their names are now Ryu and Rai.

P.S somewhat proofread... can't really know how bad my grammar is until somebody blurts in out in the comments which I would dearlly like to have.

Now that's off my chest off with the general disclaimer… Don't own DxD yada yada yada.

==Chapter 1: Foxes are nice==

It was a beautiful day in the forest. With only the sound insects and the flow of the river being heard, it was a truly relaxing place to be in. That peace however was regularly broken as two boys; yokai twins by their looks and matching pair of white wings. Like all twins were almost indistinguishable from one another and he only thng that made them different was the position of the mole they both have. One has it under his left eye while the other had his it under his right eye. The reason as to how they were disturbing the peace and were throwing rocks at each other.

"You shitty little dumbass! you made me miss! " Shouted the one at the other as he threw a rock at his twin.

"Well…Shut up! Its not my fault that I tripped! Also stop calling your self a dumbass. We have the fucking same mind!" shouted the other as he ducked to avoid the flying rock before throwing his own rock at the other.

"Haven't we discussed that we're technically not the same!" the other twin responded as he too dodged the thrown rock.

"Welllll Fuuccckkk yoouuuuuu! You already caught a dozen fish already caught, a dozen fucking fish, so stop whining you bastard!" and more rocks flew

"But I was aiming for a bakers dozen! A bakers dozen in catching fishes! And then you tripped and pushed me making me miss!" and more rocks came in response

"You and your stupid obsession with numbers! Really? A bakers dozen? That only counts for bread! Your not even making sense in your fucking argument!" Still more rocks flew

"Well… shut uuuuu ooohhhh shit!" The other shouted as both of them winced from the sickening crunch of rock hitting flesh.

"Thy nose! Thy beautiful nose!" Shouted the stranger that the two hit as he stumbled out of the bushes clutching his bloody broken nose. With the two golden haired fox ears and tail the young identified boy sported, it was clear that he was a yokai too and a kitsune at that. Also, the kitsune appeared to be loaded as he had actual gold accesories.

"Ohh shit, sorry their didn't OW! Gahhhh you broke my nose!" Shouted the twin who two the rock before jumping away from a sword slash that would have decapitated him. That twin silently thanked his shared mind with his brother which allowed him to react to the attack even when he wan't looking. It seemed that the their victim was armed and dangerous but who would give a young child of 5 years of age, base on the kids looks by the way, A bloody katana? Ohhh right nobility and samurais and from how sloppy looking the sword slash was executed the boy was probably from the nobility.

The two quickly jumped away as the bloodied enraged kitsune swung his sword around wildly.

"Hey! We said we're sorry! But if you want a head to bring back home, bring Rai's head home!" Shouted the twin who tripped as he pointed at his twin.

"Fuck you Ryu" replied the now identified Rai to his brother Ryu while he wiped off the his bloody nose before he once again jumped away.

"No thanks bro, maybe later" Shouted Rai as he sidestepped from a particularly vicious overhead slashed.

Enraged by the banter that the two were having while they casually dodged his strikes, the enraged kitsune shouted, "Cowards! Thou shall face thy wrath of mine!"

"Damn my nose is starting to bleed. His speech is to deep for me to understand!" Ryu mockingly said as he faked a fainting spell to dodge a strike.

"It's too much!" Rai said holding his nose as if he was having a nosebleed.

This sent the already extremely enraged Kitsune completely nuclear as his attacks became frenzied and uncoordinated. While it seems to outside observers that the Kitsunes strikes were almost a blur, to the twins who were used to such speed; it's as if time was in slow motion for them. Tengu's were gifted with this kind of reaction time which was what made them able to fly at high speeds. Imagine if they weren't gifted with such ability and you bird people pancakes in trees. Not a pretty sight to behold but anyways back to the story.

Rai grinned widely as he suddenly jabbed the non-pointy end of his fishing spear at the kitsunes side making the boy yelp in surprise due to how ticklish he apparently was.

Blushing from the embarrassment of having FILTHY peasants scoring hits at him, the boy jumped away holding his sword in front of him to deter the two from coming closer. The way the two grinned was disturbing the boy far too much as it reminded him of the looks some of the women he knows. "Stay back!" Shouted the boy opting for a simpler speech as to not be mocked by the simpletons.

The two started to circle the boy like sharks on their prey. The boy maybe armed but his armament was useless to such fast opponents.

"Bro, he's kind of cute" Rai commented as the boy quickly faced him.

"Yeah like hows he's all flustered and frustrated right now. Definitely a Tsun-tsun" Ryu said which made the boy turned towards him.

"Hehe, were's your fancy shamnsy speech now?"

"All talk and no bite? Shame since that's shiny looking toy you have their"

"S-shut up mongrels!"

"*snort* Bro, that has to be the cutest thing I have ever heard in my entire life"

"Moe, hehe"

"J-just shut up and die!" shouted the boy, feed up with how much the two filthy tengus have been him. He couldn't stand it any longer.

In a blur, the boys face meets the cold hard ground as Ryu tripped him who dodged the sudden lunge. The boy stayed there for quite some time not moving nor making a sound. The only movement that could be seen was how the boys fox ears stayed flat on his head and his tail tucking themselves in between his legs.

"Bro, think we went a bit to far" Rai said getting a bit uncomfortable as he started hearing muffled hiccups

"I... don't know what to do here bro." Ryu replied, not sure what to do as the kitsune curled into a ball and started crying.

"Aren't rich people not supposed o cry around here?" whispered Rai as he walked over to Ryu.

"Note to us; don't go over board when mocking with children" Ryu said as he slowly and carefully walked over the boy who has fortunately dropped his sword in favor of covering his face.

"Go away and leave me be" The boy said in between hiccups as he tried to shrug off the hand that rubbed his back. He quickly gave up as he just let the hand rub his back as he was still crying from the humiliation he just received.

"Sorry about that… got a little over board there" Said Ryu as he tried to sooth the crying kitsune

"Yeah, you OUCH!" Rai said as he was quickly silenced by Ryu just incase he said something stupid which thankfully Rai get so he just sat their with Ryu.

As the kids cry started to subdue, the sun was already to starting set.

"Hey, want to join eating with us? We have plenty of fish?" Ryu asked while Rai started to build a fire to cook the fish they caught. Thankfully, the fishes were left in the shade so it didn't go bad.

The boy remained silent as he lay down on the stony ground facing away from the two while tucking his legs and tail close to his chest.

Ryu just waited for the kitsune to cool down as he watched the fish slowly cook on the fire. The smell was quickly responded at with a loud growl from the Kitsune

Ryu snorted a he tried to hold his laughter in which made the Kitsune angry. "Shut up!" Shouted the boy with his voice cracking a bit from his crying and how parched he was right now as he finally broke out of silence

Rai held his hands up with Ryu in surrender as they both said "Ok, chill"

"Chill?" Asked the by not knowing what the words meant

"It means relax, were just joking around" Said Rai as he turned back in cooking the fish they caught.

The kitsune sniffed wiping his bloody but healed nose. Rai's own broken nose was also already healed. It seems like a common trait that all Yokais do have accelerated healing.

"Sorry we were an ass to you." Rai said as he picked one of the fish to check if it was ready for consumption or not.

The Kitsune choose to be silent but scowling as he was still pissed off at the humiliation the two did to him.

He then turned as Ryu offered his one of the fish that the kitsune stared blankly at.

"It's on a stick" Said the Kitsune still looking at the fish offered to him. He was someome who gets served high class food three times in porceilin plates and suddenly, the person that humiliated him, offered him a not so greatly cooked fish on a stick that looked like the twig from a tree...

"It's clean" Replied Ryu before the Kitsune gingerly grabbed the stick. His ears perked up as he smelled it. It actually kind of nice but still, he wasn't used to these kind of low class food.

"Don't be so choosey, its not good for your health to be choosey." Said Rai as he picked up one of the fish he was done cooking and immediately bit on it unfazed by the heat of the fish.

The Kitsune hesitated for a while before he gave in to his hunger and bit on the fish.

"Needs some soy sauce" Quicklly commented the Kitsune as while his tail swayed side to side.

"Too poor for Soy sauce" said Ryu as he ate his own, chewing thoroughly to enjoy the taste. As a yokai, Ryu and Rai find their sense enhanced to super human proportion which made eating food a lot better for them as they could taste the flavors stronger.

"Filthy peasants" mumbled the Kitsune as he took another bite

"We prefer the term filthy farmers" said Ryu

"Filthy peasants are poor people while filthy farmers are poor people who makes foods so farmers are better" continued Rai

"Aren't you all peasants anyways?" Retorted the Kitsune

"You could say that but we want to be called as filthy farmers as we don't want to grouped with the trash collectors. DO you want to be grouped with the fat merchants rich boy?" Asked Rai which made the Kitsune glare at him.

"You know, you two are surprisingly knowledgeable for childrens of farmers" commented the Kitsune

"Yeah, mom and pops weren't really farmers to begin with" Said Ryu as he tossed the finished remains of his meal and took another fish to eat.

"What were they then?" asked the Kitsune

"Getting a bit nosy on our personal life eh?" said a grinning Ryu which caused the kitsune to blush and was about to deny it before Rai gestured him to stop

"It's ok really. We really haven't had the chance to talk to other people. Do you know how maddening it is to wake up everyday to see this bastards face knowing he's the only you can talk too?" Asked Rai as he gestured at Ryu

"Hey I resent that!" shouted you as he sent a light hearted punch at his twin.

"Thank you. Anyways ma and da weren't farmers, they were warriors in the beginning until their fall from grace" Said Ryu

"Pa was branded a coward while ma was punished for pa's "cowardice"." Finshed Rai

The kitsune remained silent for a few minutes before he asked "Aren't you a little too open about that? Most people would like to hide something like that"

"Well fuck most people and their opinions. Pa didn't care, ma didn't care so we don't care about it. It already happened so no use in denying. People can go fuck themselves if they tell us other wise and that includes you rich boy" said Ryu

"Can you stop being so foul mouthed. You two are obviously educated so act like one and I have a name you know?' said the Kitsune

"Stop us if you can"

"But we don't give a flying shit about your opinion and we don't even know your name so how can we call you by your name genius"

"Can you please stop with the insults and stop alternating; it's making me a bit dizzy turning my head back and forth" complained the Kitsune as he rubbed his temples.

"You-"

"can-"

"go AHHH!"

"od! You-"

"broke-"

"my-owwww!"

"nose!"

"I said quit it!" The kitsune fumed after punching the two in the face.

"Spoilsport…*sigh* yeah it would be great if you really tell us your name" Said Ryu as he rubbed his nose

"It's Ichiro, " Said the kitsune as he tossed the bones of his finished fish before picking up another

"Hey! We thought you don't like it?" said Ryu

"I never did say that I didn't like it. I just said that it needed some soy sauce" said Ichiro smirking a bit

"He got you their bro" said Rai

"Shut up you bastard" replied Ryu

"You two aren't going to stop alternating, are you?" said Ichiro

"Nope"

"Neee we're going to stop if you put the sword down" said Ryu said raising his hands in surrender. The Ichiro huffed satisfied with his work as he sheathed his blade in it scabbard.

"So what are your names by the way?" asked Ichiro as he resumed eating his fish.

"Well the one with the left mole under his eye is Rai" Said Ryu

"And the one with the right mole under his eye is Ryuuu you can keep your sword in your scabbard" Said Ryu attempting to appease the angered kitsune. "You know I been meaning to ask you this. Why is someone like you here in practically the middle of nowhere? You look rich as fuck with all the gold you carry and there's not a city in MILES around here"

Ichiro lowered his head and his ears seemed to follow in suit as he mumbled something so softly that, even the two's enhanced hearing, they can't even hear what he said.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Can you say that again one more time?" asked Ryu

"I said I runaway" Whispered Ichiro

"Why?"

"Its because…its because…" Ichiro seems to be having difficulty saying those words and was also hesitating on continuing. After several mumbling and stuttering he suddenly shouted, "It's because I'm getting married!"

"The chicks ugly?" Asked Rai which, much too both surprise, Ichiro quickly denied.

"No! she's the most beautiful creature in this world and I would do anything to have her like me!" Shouted Ichiro with surprising conviction and resolve

"So why run away? Your going to marry the girl of your dream right?" Ryu asked picking his nose

"Its because its arranged… it felt like I was cheating and marriage should be when two have pure love with each other. Plus… " Ichiro said before he started getting teary eyed "its because she told me I was weak"

Tears started to fall faster down his cheeks as his ears flattened themselves on to of his head. "Maybe she was right" he sniffled "Maybe I am to weak for her. I was beaten mere farmer children" he said as he started bawling his eyes out

"You know, every one start out weak at first" Said Ryu

"People often forget that the most wonderful of things can come from the smallest and weakest of things. The height which people achieved in their escape from this weakness often blind people in to forgetting their origin being weak. That girl was as weak as you back then but she just got stronger faster. So don't get discourage when people tell you your weak. There's nowhere for weak people to go but to go up and become strong. " said Rai

"Give some time and effort and I'm sure you'll get strong as she is. People with Special bloodlines? Prodigy's? Those are just people who got stronger a whole lot faster" Said Ryu as both of them flashed Ichiro a grin.

This seemed to snap Ichiro out of his wallowing in self pity as he looked up at both of them in amazement. Wiping away his tears he nodded smiling as he said "You're right! I can become stronger!"

This smile however didn't last as his depression quickly returned as he said "But our marriage…"

"Is still a marriage even if its arrange. Marriage isn't really that pure and not only based on true love. Also true love is something that develops over time so you two would eventually fall in love with both one another in time. Were yokai's so we have hundreds of year to develop our love" said Rai

Ichiro remained silent for a few minutes before he asked "Are you sure you two aren't the children of scholars?"

"Nah, we're just simpletons who learned not to worry to much" Said Rai

"Hey Rai you told Pa were going to sleep in the forest right?" Asked Ryu as he added more wood to the fire. Rai simply responded with a nod

"Its already dark?" Asked Ichiro as he looked up the night sky where hundreds of bright little stars now hang. It was a beautiful sight to behold. With no clouds to obscure their vision and no moon to lessen the brightness of the stars, the Milky way could be clearly seen. The eyes of Yokai's were much more sensitive to the light allowing them to see more stars than any humans could ever dream of seeing with their own naked eyes.

"Your coming back home right? Wanna stay with us till morning? Its safer to travel in the morning than in the dark" The two asked as they stroked the fire.

"Y-yeah… I'll stay with you for the night... the place I ran away from is too far away anyways and its better if I go back in the morning"

The three chatted away well thru the night before they decided to sleep. The trio had managed to sort out the misunderstanding they had earlier and had befriended each other in that time

"*Yawn* Wake me up in the morning ok?" Ichiro asked as he yawned.

"Yeah, yeah" Mumbled Ryu and Rai as they leaned sat beneath the tree and leaned against one another.

Soon Ichiro feel asleep soundly and wouldn't be able to be woken up unless shouted upon. The two however were still well awake but they two were already tired and were about to fall asleep. Thus at midnight, the last few words of the day were spoken.

"Hey Bro, don't make anymore motivational speeches… were fucking crap in making them up"

"Yeah… thank good the kids gullible and ate it all up"

"Night Ryu"

"Night Rai"

==End of Chapter 1==

That's about 3000 words of crap written just right me. This chapter is still not proofread so its going to make you cringe every step of the way. I'll post the proofread version when I'm able too. Now bye


	3. Chapter 3

I like to thank to the four followers for giving the much-needed motivation to right this chapter. NOW fueled by a whole pack of dark chocolate and some soda, I'm here to present you the 2nd chapter of the story :D.

Maybe I was getting a little bit vague on my description of the canon character I had on the teaser/interlude chapter but anyways since your going to know her identity here, I'm not going to tell you her name in this note. Read the chapter ;)

Ok before we start this chapter, I would like to tell two people this message

To Guest no.1: Yay my first reviewer :D…. My dear boy or gal. Do you think I'm really that much of a troglodyte as to not know the biggest thing when it comes to yokais? Some aspect of Touhou would later appear in the story with some of the more dangerous characters MAYBE appearing in the later chapters. As for my favorite birdy, lets just see later

To Agent: Thanks for that reply over the PM's : ) Ohhhh don't worry, I plan to expand the setting of the story well beyond the borders of Japan way before I enter canon territory and with them being in 500 years into the past… lets just say they're going to meet a lot of people, do a lot of things, and make a lot of noise. By the time that the time that our favorite pervert(will he even be a pervert though?) meet dear little miss Rais… the timeline has been greatly altered. I do love AU's and meddling with canon and hopefully in the future tickles your fancy for what I have planned for the Yokai of japan. As for your favorite part of the story, I have to be honest that it was unintended at first and the thought had passed by in my head but I didn't really expected that it would be your favorite part :D thanks by the ways

Now on with the show :D I mean story :D

Waittttt…. Oh right, standard disclaimer! Ah Aint owning noh piece of de DxD verse!

==Chapter 2: Why you should be careful at what you said==

"Bro are you sure about this? I think we shouldn't do this" Asked Ryu as he stared at his twin intensely. Passion was in his eyes but there was some lingering doubts clouding the fire in his eyes

"Nobody's going to see us so its ok" Replied Rai as he stared back at Ryu with a tone that tells that he was dead set on doing what they were going to do, consequence be damned.

"B-but!" Said Ryu before a finger on his lips interrupted him.

"Just trust me on this one, it's a once in a life time opportunity we can never miss" Rai said with fire burning in his eyes as he cupped his brothers cheeks. Ryu had never seen his other half this passionate before. It was hen the he saw what they were going to do was the right thing to do.

"R-rai" Ryu said as his heart started pounding harder in his chest; with his blood getting hotter with the excitement rushing thru his veins as he stared back at his brother with the same passion burning in his eyes.

"In the count of three I'm going to release it" Ryu said as he started rocking with Ryu.

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE/THREE!"

"GAHHHH!"

With that, the oh so wonderful slumber of Ichiro was disturbed by the two mischievous twins who poured water at the poor Kitsune from the bucket they were carrying. Their laughter echoed thru out the forest as Ichiro sputtered while he groggily tried to stand up, still disoriented from his sudden rude awakening.

"Whahahhahah! I knew that bringing that bucket would be worth it!" said Rai as Ryu laughed with him at the misfortune that has befallen on poor Ichiro.

"Damn you two!" shouted Ichiro as he suddenly lunged at the two, surprising them both as Ryu was tackled into the ground.

"Hey he started it!" Ryu shouted as he struggled against the surprisingly stronger and bigger Ichiro who was trying to put him on a headlock.

"Damn you!" shouted the enraged Ichiro , that has lost all reason, wanting nothing but to exact revenge on the person that has disturbed his beauty sleep. It appears that he wasn't the type of person that should really be disturbed during sleep. As modern people would say "he's not a morning person"

"Help me damn it!" Shouted Ryu as he tried to push Ichiro away from him only to be laughed at by his twin.

His other half was just going to laugh ain't he? He had to think fast or he'll get chocked to death. Ryu suddenly stopped struggling against Ichiro and quickly lunged at the kit, which surprised the kit so much that it broke him out of his rage, and planted a kiss on the boy's soft lips

The seconds seemed to stretch for hours for the young kitsune as his ear and tail straightened up as the Tengu latched onto him trying to deepen his kiss. His complexion now turned an unhealthy shade of red as realization dawned at him

Ryu's laughter doubled in volume as the Ichiro and Rai's position was now reversed; with Ichiro on the ground trying to push Rai away while Rai was trying his best to kiss the kitsune.

"Get away! Get away! Get away!" shouted the Kitsune as he struggled against Rai's grip.

"I thought you wanted it! You were even pinning me down in the ground!" shouted Rai, grinning from ear to ear, as he puckered his lips for another kiss that made Ichiro struggled harder

The two's shenanigans continued on for several minutes before Ryu, having his fill of entertainment decided to finally break the two up. Now the trio sat on a large stone with Rai and Ryu grinning ear to ear while Ichiro was blushing s hard that the two swore that they could see steam smoking out of his ears.

"T-that was m-my first kiss" Spoke Ichiro as he turned beet red

"Your lips tasted good" Rai said as he looked at Ichiro before licking his lips which made the Kitsune cover his face in embarrassment and earning Rai a light punch from his twin.

"I'm not fit to be a groom anymore" Ichiro despaired thinking of what his parents would say to him if they saw his first kiss taken by a man of all thing. His ears flattened against his head as he despaired at how he wouldn't be able to marry his dream girl for not being pure anymore.

"Lighten up! Its not like it's the end of the world or anything!" Said Ryu as he started picking his nose with his pinky

"I-it is for me! I can no longer marry for being so impur-! Gahhhh! Don't flick that at me! That's disgusting!" shouted Ichiro as he tried to wipe the bogey that Rai suddenly decided to flick at the boy.

"You're reading to much love stories" Ryu said as he knocked his fist against the top of Ichiro's head

"Bridal or in this case, Groom impurity doesn't make you any less of a groom. Besides a kiss doesn't really make you impure, se-!" said Rai before Ryu covered his mouth. The glare that tells him _'too fucking innocent'_ pretty much shut him up

"I guess…your right" whispered Ichiro still a bit worried of his own purity.

 _"Too fucking innocent"_ The two thought as they looked at each other.

The were once again interrupted as the sun finally broke out of the horizon bathing the cold land of southern Hokkaido with the warmth of the sun. The eyes of the two seemed to glaze over as they opened their wings wide and started basking on the warmth of the sun in bliss.

This caused Ichiro to blink as he do know that Tengu's do love the sun but he didn't know that it was this…bad… well he kinda knew since the Karasu-tengus were as this bad and he did hoped the that Yamabushi-Tengus were different. It was kind of creepy the way they just started standing and spreading their arms and wing outwards… he jut hoped-!

"Praise Amaterasu!" the two shouted unconsciously as the rays of the sun fully bathed both of them.

Nope… they just had to do it. It was annoying hearing the hundreds of Karasu-tengus back home saying that every single day.

"It's official, all Tengu's are damned Sun Worshippers".

The two then started blinking as the Sun craze finally came over them.

"This didn't happen" They both said as they flapped their wings once to get them ready for the whole day.

"Agreed" Ichiro replied as he looked up at the sky.

"Well it looks like we have to say goodbye to each other right?" Asked Ryu while yawning and stretching.

"Good luck on your wedding" Said Rai as he started doing stretches

"Ummm wait!... I'm sure my folks wouldn't mind me missing for one more day so… Can I visit your home?" Ichiro asked blushing slightly.

"Ummm sure?" Replied both of them a bit surprised that Ichiro wasn't planning to go right away. They did just meet a day earlier so they were just acquaintances right? They were damn sure that Ichiro had a lot of friends back home even if most of them just suck up to him.

Now the place they were staying in wasn't quite that far away from them. In fact, it was just a few minutes of walk back to the farm.

Unlike most farmers though, Ryu and Rai's Parents farm was vast mostly due to the fact that their father was the only one that did bothered to clear the grass and tree's in this part of the area. In fact even if Yokai's do need food like normal people do, nobody do bother to farm here opting to just import from Honshu, which made Rai, and Ryu's father the only farmer in the region.

People did call their father crazy but Ryu and Rai, having studied agribiotech, knew that their father knew what he was doing. Hokkaido despite being all around cold and unsuitable for crop grow was actually quite the opposite. It was actually a good place to farm in. It had far longer days in the summer than in the south and water was plentiful every spring due to the ice that melted during the spring and summer being replenished. So farming in the summer really was good.

Ichiro actually gaped at the sight of the farm before Ryu closed his mouth for him after seeing him all slack jawed.

"You weren't kidding when you said your parents were farmers. I thought that you both were just talking crazy" admitted Ichiro as he stared at the farm in mild bemusement.

"Yeah, we kind of don't expect people to really believe us at first" Rai said before spotting his father out in the field who was already picking the weed growing by the banks of the rice paddy

"OTOU-san! We're back!" Shouted Ryu to his father hoping to catch his attention.

"JUST IN TIME FOR-ACK!" shouted their father with his gruff voice before chocking and seemingly having a heart attack at the sight of Ichiro.

"OTOU-san! We already told you that were both like girls and boys! We did promised that we were going to give you grandchildren" shouted Rai in annoyance which caused Ichiro to blush a bit.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST BROUGHT HERE?!" shouted their similarly white haired father as he came running towards them.

"Ohhh! Its just Ichiro!" Shouted Ryu as if it was the most normal thing in the world

"You two idiots!" Their father shouted before punching the two on top of their heads.

"I'm sorry for my two idiots sons action" Said their father before bowing deeply at the shocked Ichiro.

"U-ummm they weren't really much of a bother" Said Ichiro a bit unsurely.

"Hey! What gives! Its not like we did anything wrong" Shouted Ryu as he rubbed the growing bump on his head. They did wonder why their father who usually was disrespectful to some people was now practically prostrating himself in front of Ichiro.

"You two idiots" Their father mumbled as he rubbed his temples in annoyance and frustration at his two sons.

"I'll explain it to you later but first lets get to he house so I can get you three something to eat" he continued before leading the trio to their house

Now despite being farmers, Ryu and Rai's was actually quite big and homey. They even have Tatami flooring and not just packed dirt unlike most of the houses and building in the Tengu Village.

After tea was served to everyone by the two's mother, their father sighed as he started explaining to his two sons. "You two are idiots who don't know your dealing with"

"What exactly are we dealing with here otou-san?" Aske Ryu as their mother brought out the fancy porcelain bowls and tea set just for this occasion, which means serious business. It doesn't really take a genius for someone to get that their parents were serious if they were bringing out the fancy china for the occasion.

"Ichiro-san right? You are the son of Miyamoto-no-kin?" Asked their father at Ichiro who raised his eyebrow in mild surprise

"Yes? How did you know him? He isn't really known that much In this part of the Japan and how did you know I was his son?" asked Ichiro

"You got the bastards face. Never can I forgot that assholes face as long as I lived since I'm the one that ruined it for him" The two's father blatantly said which caused the Ichiro to bristle and the twin to raise the brows with from the strange respect and hate that their father seems to hold for the mysterious father of Ichiro

"You're the one that gave him that scar!" asked Ichiro angrily as he stood up clutching his sword.

Their father just smiled smugly as he stroked his finely trimmed beard and said "Damn right I did and I'm proud of that achievement".

Their mothers melodious laugh filled the room as she said to the twins "Your father couldn't stop boasting that night and if you could kindly sit down young man that would be great"

The already cold air of the room dropped suddenly felt freezing as the demure looking woman released a large amount of killing intent. This cowed Ichiro who was now shivering in fear as he sat down. This was also another reason why the two were pretty much obedient to their parents as disobeying them now was pretty much paramount to suicide.

"So what made you run away from dear old daddy Ichiro-san?" Asked their father as he took a long draught from the tea that was prepared for them.

This elicited a surprised look from the three all looking as if they were asking how the hell did he knew that Ichiro ran away before the twins father answered their questions.

"The damn birds are noisy" Replied their father cryptically which the two immediately got while leaving Ichiro all confused

"The birds are noisy?" asked Ichiro not really getting what the two's father meant

"It's just an old saying among as Yokais how gossip travels fast in a Tengu village plus your fathers and his parade has been spotted near the village searching for something and seeing you here, it's a safe guess that he's more than probably looking for you" The twin father said as he took another sip from his cup of tea before asking for another from his wife.

"Will you tell him where I because I was just about to go back to him ehehe" Ichiro said laughing nervously as he started sweating.

"Ohhh no need to since he's already going here. I can sense the damn bastard from a mile away and he probably has caught your magical scent." The twins father said as he looked outside of the window nearby.

"There really was a farm here! Who knew the tengu's weren't talking crazy like they usually do" shouted an unknown male person who was probably the person that the twins father was talking about. After hearing the voice, Ichiro started paling and looked like he was about to faint at any moments.

"He's here. I'm going to get our swords" Said the twins mother as she got up and went to the shed behind the house to retrieved the swords they hidden away after settling down as farmers

The twins peered out to find a whole of yokai's standing in front of their house while looking at the fields. Huges Oni, Beautiful Yuki Onnas, Kappa's, Karasu-Tengus(and even some Yamabushi-Tengus as well!), Tanukis, and all sort of yokai were now just there.

"Whoa" Ryu and Rai just had to say as they looked at what was the biggest parade of Yokai's they have ever saw in their short reincarnated life here.. They could actually feel the sheer power that radiated from the combined group of Yokais. It was as if their mere presences together as a group empower them to greater heights'.

"Oh hey there! Have you seen my son by any chance?" Suddenly asked a cheery voice from the crowd of Yokais. The voice felt so warm and the fact that they were not feeling any sort of malice or any sort of negative emotions made the voice all the more relaxing to listen too. The voice came from a nine-tailed kitsune, who was wearing what was probably the most expensive piece of clothing's here in feudal japan as it was literally made from literal gold, standing in the middle of the crowd. He was probably Ichrio father, Miyomoto-no-kin.

The twins thought the title that Ichiro's father holds, which was "the golden", "was just a reference to his fathers hair color but they didn't expected this. The guy looked so loaded with his fancy golden outfit.

He was also handsome too with a more bishounen feature compared to the rough rugged looks of the twins' father sports. Not even the big ugly scar that ran horizontally run over the bridge of his nose affected his looks. In fact it actually suit the guy as it made it balanced out the guys bishounen features with a bit of manliness.

The twin looked back at Ichiro who was currently curled into a ball while whimpering. Well… that was their cue that the guy outside was Miyimoto.

"He's here and were going to bring him out right now!" Shouted Ryu as he and his twins lifted up the curled up ball named Ichiro and proceed to carry it out side of the house.

"There you are my shitty little son! Were have you been? Do you know how angry your bride is right now?" Asked the Miyamoto as he lectured his son who was now kneeling in front of him with the tone that was a strange mixture of disappointment and relief.

"Sorry!" whimpered out the poor boy as he covered his head trying to hide himself from the gaze of his father.

"He got only a little nervous Miyamoto-san. He was so excited that he couldn't help himself." Said Ryu trying to lighten up the punishment that Miyamoto might inflict on Ichiro later.

"We talked him out of running away due to some shitty excuse that was that he wasn't worthy of marrying his dream girl. He was going to head back but he got a little side tracked when he decided to visit our home " continued Rai hoping that their excuse was enough to help their friend in need.

"Ohh really? Well in that case what are we waiting for guys?" Miyamoto asked as he turned to his parade of Yokai's.. "Boy's and gals-!" he was about to say something before he suddenly drew the sword that he was carrying by his side to block an extremely fast swords strike from the twins father who seemingly came out of nowhere.

A loud boom echoed thru out the field as the ground beneath Miyamoto buckled and created under the force of the sword strike. It was a wonder how the two sword broke under the immense force that was applied on them.

Ryu and Rai, along with Ichiro found themselves breathless from the sheer force of the strike made by the twins father and the fact that Miyamatos's father was able to block the strike and still stand.

Miyamotos' demeanor quickly changed from the cheerful and bubbly personality to a more serious and angry personality.

"Ohhh, its seems like your strikes are starting to slow down you freak of nature" Said Miyamoto as the sword he was holding groaned and creaked as the twins father continued applying force on his sword

"Retirement isn't exactly kind to me and I'll have to ask you how I'm seeing you holding a cheap ass sword? I did remember you boasting of having the best that money can buy? Ha! Its seems that your going blind with all the gold you have to not be able to see any more good swords" asked the twins father as he stopped applying force on the sword and releasing the grip on his sword. The twins father sword was firmly buried into the blade of Miyamoto sword

Miyamotos sneered in disgust as he pulled out the twins father sword and said "Got a bit tired of my expensive high quality sword so I commissioned another one but my blacksmith died while making the sword. This is just a sword finished by his son and I'm only holding this sword as a sign of respect for my old blacksmith"

"Humans today, sheesh! Can't find any more talent in them." Commented the twin's father.

"Your just a freak of nature Shojiro" replied Miyamoto grinning the twins father as he tossed back his sword at him.

"It's good to see you back Miya-tan" Shojiro said as he gave Miyamoto in a massive bear hug.

"You too Sho-tan" choked out Miyamoto as he slowly turned blue in Shojiro's hug.

"I thought they were enemies?" asked Ichiro who was aa little bit shell shocked by the strange exchange from the two. He knows that the two were the worst of enemies as his father always tells of how much he wanted to cut him up but now… with the hugging and nicknames… he was just plain confused.

"Ichirio-kun…. The relationship of two enemies is a strange relationship" said Ryu with his eyes a little bit glazed over as their parents started laughing together and walking back to the house

It seems like their parents have a history with each other… a strange history of hate, friendship and rivalry…

=End of Chapter 2 part 1=

Yeahhhhhh about the second chapter…. Found myself just writing it until I noticed that I was already near 3500 words, my self imposed limit for every chapter I'm going to make. Yeah so part two will be containing the scene in the interlude that I made will be probably in part 2…or part 3 at that because of a lot of things I'm going to introduce in that part

As an apology if your pissed of not seeing what I promised. Here's a damn omake about the future featuring Sona :D

-Desperate times calls for desperate measure-

I'm a calm and calculating devil and proud to call myself sane despite of my heritage

All devils are insane and that was what probably made them powerful.

Dear Rias and her nudist tendency.

Issei's obsession with breast

Lucifer-sama and her siscon ways

Beelzebub-sama and SCIENCE!

Asmodeous-sama and his inability to see the importance of being not lazy

And even my dear sister, the great Leviathan with her obsession for magical girls

All these were just sign of their insanity which they don't even know

Now when faced with a situation of pure insanity, the first thought that ever comes to my mind is "Keep calm and think rationally" but now I can only find myself smiling as even my guiding star in this dark world has finally failed me as I watched my peerage get utterly butt fucked by a fucking plant.

Yes, a fucking plant that suddenly sprouted on the garden that I have so utterly devoted my time on. A fucking monster of a weed tore my secret garden, my pride and glory now in shambles

"KUDZU-CHAN WUVS YOU ALL!" screamed the monster, my tormentor

"Call the police!" shouted one of the students as they watched in horror while my peerage was tossed around like rag dolls.

"You idiot! The chief of police and his men are already down!"

"Call the…" The sound of gunfire followed by the screams of agony of anal violation soon followed. I only prayed now that my peerage aren't butt fucked by the time I come back

I just laughed as I found myself brought to the level of insanity that Rias-chan enjoys.

I Sona Sitri has finally snapped

In my hands, in my bloody hands is an ax that I swore that I would never use to break a specialized seal. A seal that only will be unlocked by the axe I was wielding

I laughed as I brought down the axe and opened the box

"Look who came crawling back!" called out my bane and sorrow

"Hello Ruby…its seems that your right" the bane and sorrow I gladly embrace as an old friend.


	4. Chapter 4

TADA :D Chapter 2 part 2 in the same fucking day I posted Chapter 2 part 1 :D

AhahahahhHahahahahahahaha. 4 cups of coffee, a pack of dark chocolate and a whole lot of chili baby :D

Its also the reason I took so damn long before I post again. That and I just really have great difficulty sitting in one place and writing

Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank the 6 brave souls who actually read my story up to the interlude, to you six I owe my eternal gratitude

A good explanation why this chapter looks a bit smaller than the first few chapters is that I'm actually only half awake when I was writing this. Its was only thru my determination to get this chapter published right after the part 1 of the second chapter That I was able to get this chapter done.

Own DxD, I do not

I know what I am going to write but the headache I get from trying to write it all down makes its hard for me to actually sit down and write it down. My muse is ever present but boy does she give me the biggest headaches of my life.

EEDDDDIIIITEDDD

=Chapter 2 Part 2=

Shojiro and Miyamoto sat in a private room together with Shojiro's wife was leaning on the door just incase that their children or any one from the parade were eavesdropping on this private conversation.

"So it was true that you both have lost your wings. I thought it was just all a bad rumor but seeing you like this.." Shojiro said as he took a sip from the cup tea that was provided for him

"Yeah, but its not something to worry about them" said Shojiro said nonchalantly as he took a sip from his own cup of tea.

"Those were your damn wings Shojiro and we both know you can get them back if you just let me pay for the damn ritual" said Miyamoto

"You also damn well that my wife had her wings cut off. I will never try to gain back my wings as long as she doesn't have hers" growled Shojiro as he tightened his grip around the cup. His knuckles whitened but the cup remained unfazed by Shojiro's insane strength as they were supposed to be. They were special cups that won't break even unless kami decided to come down from heaven and break them.

Miyamoto sighed as he placed his cup of tea down beside him. "You know, if you have your wings back then you can bring back your wifes wing. You'll be strong enough to break the damn crows cursed sword if you have your damn wings Shojiro... Tell me how many time have you challenged him and came back defeated?"

"Damn you and your logic… 42 times… all defeats" grimaced Shojiro as he looked down on his cup of tea

"You know you can't convince him Miya-tan. He's trying to prove to the old man that the reason he lost was becuase he was getting weak and not becuase Shojiro lost his wings" Shojiro's wife told Miyamoto while smiling sadly

"I know Ayaka-chan, I know" sighed Miyamoto clearly frustrated at the stupidity that Shojiro was displaying right now

"You and your damn idiocy Shojiro. I just can't reason with you… now lets just talk about other things since I can't reason with you" He sighed before just changing the subject to ease his growing headache

"What brought you all the way up to Hokkaido anyways Miya-tan" asked Ayaka as she slightly shifted on the part of the wall she was leaning on

"Ohhh why I'm here? Edo and Kyoto will finally be united all thanks to my son and off course the weddings just right before the start of the 21 warlords meeting" Miyamoto said smiling.

The 21 warlord meeting is as the name imply, the meeting of 21 warlords. However the walords that are going attend are the 21 stringest Yokai warlords. This is an exclusive meeting and ony warlords that are recognized by the stronges warlord are invited to the meeting. There had been some brave fools that tried to enter the exclusive meeting beleiving themselves and their parade to be strong enough to join the meeting but they are all, for the lack of better word, have been slaughtered by the other warlords. The meeting is to enusre that the peace that has been estableshed is mentained and as a genral means to just flaunt your pwoer and wealth to other warlords. Its basically a "who has tbe biggest dick for the year" meeting. Two memebers are famous for not attending the meeting and are arguablly the strogest Yokai warlord. These two members are Nurarihyon of the Night Parade and The Witch. Nurarihyon is the strongest Yokai in Japan but only tends to attend the meeting when a warlord is deafeated and replaced or if their is danger that threatens Yokai's as a whole. The Witch is a monster that Nurarihyon himself do not generally go againts. Nobody knows the witch exactly exceot the 21 warlords but she is described as an elegant foreigner witb blond hair and a love for the color of purple.

"You really area cold calculating bastard, using your own flesh and blood in your dangerous game. The kitsune's of Kyoto are a finicky and powerful bunch and powerful bunch who you don't want to mess." Shojiro said looking at his old friend and rival.

A marriage between two hiers of warlords before the meeting is a very large and loud political move as its practically screaming that the two were allies now not justi words but in blood.

"They needed the money to keep their pets happy. Lets just say that I have a say on how happy their pets are " Miyamoto said grinning like the villain persona he was acting out.

"You sick manipulative bastard, got them balls just like you did with the Tanuki's in old Kyoto ehh?' Asked Shijoro grinning before his grin as he fondly remembered how his oldest friend rose to power. It was almost like this marriage with only few minor changes in the script

"You know, they're going to kill if they find about what you have been doing." Shojiro said

"That's the thing. If they get to KNOW about it and dont worry, I have planned this for a long long time. By the time they find about my manipulation, it would be too late as we Kitsunes, if you remember can only marry once in our life time due to the soul bond that we perform in our marriage" Shojiro said grinning all the wider

"Your chi-!" Ayaka angrily said at before Miyamoto interrupted her.

"Ayaka-chan, I may be a cold hearted bastard but I'm not a cruel father or that much of a heartless monster to children. The two loved each other, yes Yasaka-chan and my Ichiro are already inloved with each other even if Ichiro is the only one who is aware of these feelings. I was only hasten the development and helped them in their relationship. Also, I have divined that the two are actually soul mates destined to be married together" Miyamoto ssid looking all too smug about his plan

"But still! Its just so-argghhhhh!" Ayaka unable to say what she wanted as to how frustrated she was at the situation.

"I know but times are changing faster than I have ever anticipated. I have to prepare my children for the future or we will be swept away by the tides of time and change, The time of Yokai supremacy here in Japan is coming to an end and we can only prepare our children for the future" Miyamoto said before pausing and standing up.

"You know of the white devils right? The people from beyond the great sea… Japans horizon are broadening every single day and a whole new world full of Yokais or what ever they are called are waiting for us"

He sighed as he tossed a piece of paper at the couple. The paper gently floated in the air before slowly settling down on the floor revealing an ornately designed circle or magical properties with a strange flower in the middle

"One of the westerners monster, Literal devils of western legend has already contacted me offering me an alliance promising me power beyond comprehension but I refused him. The red haired devil was all to polite in accepting my refusal and what scared me was he wasn't even angry at all. The looks in his eye just tells me, taunting me that 'I will get what I want one way or another'. He gave me something tahta he said I could use to contact him if I ever change my mind." Miyamoto shivered before he tossed a knife at the magical circle which promplty burst into blue flames consuming only the paper and nothing else. Not even the dust of the paper remains as tbe fire consumed it all up before going out in a puff.

"I'm going to refuse his offer since I saw in your sons our future" he said as he turned to the couple

"Stay them away from them you bastard!" growled Ayaka threateningly as she unsheated her nodachi which radiated malice beyond mortal comprehension promising untold amount of pain while Shojiro remained seated stony face as he continued looking down at his tea

"You may deny it Ayaka but I saw it wih my eyes, I saw untapped potential in them. Potential that rivals those that some, no, all of the heroes we have seen in our life time. They are going to change our world and you know it. I know that you know how strong they can be! I wish my son could have just an ounce of the power the two could, no would achieve in the future! Damn you Ayaka and Shojiro if you're going to deny them their future! Our future! The future of Yokai-kind! I'll personally drag you to the deepest pit in hell to make you suffer if your going to hinder their rise to power." shouted Miyamto before he was sent careening back from a slap from an enraged Ayaka.

Ayaka could barely control her emotions right now and her magic, while weakend by her lack of wings, now started showing its former strength by slowly freezing the air around her. Snow drifted down her form as the visage of the demon that had one frozen a Yuki-onna to death briefly appeared before disappearing as she crumpled down on the ground confused at what to do now.

"They are the future Ayaka… my son… my son could actually spell the doom of Yokai kind if he ever rule." Healughed bitterly before he contiued. "He's too much of a fucking coward to reign over my parade if eevr die. He'll bow down all tok easily againts challenges." Miyamoto growled out in frustration as he slammed his fist on the floor, burying his fist on the hard tatami flooring, He the pulled out his fist from the floor which promptly repaired itself as the air literally transformed into the material forming the floor all due the advanced alchemy of the Kitsune

"A storm is coming and not even my strenght, wisdon ir wealth could help me and I care for avoid this storm. It's bigger than any of us and our time is at an end. We can only prepare them for the future" said Miyamoto slumping down as he sat down.

"Do you have a plan Miyamoto the all seeing demon" Asked Shojiro as he finally spoke, speaking Miyamotos old title, with the same cold stony expression that he had been sporting the entire meeting which betrayed nary an emotion

Miyamoto started laughing, giving them a bone chilling; ear-to-ear grin as he said with all confidence "I thought you'll never ask Shojiro, I thought you'll never ask"

In another timeline, Miyamoto would have accepted the deal with the devil from the Gremory clan allowing them to gain a territory in Japan but in this timeline, things have gone differently. They may gain a foothold in Japan in the future but they're machination in Japan would be greatly delayed. Now the gears of fate started to turning againts their original course as the first major divergence has began.

And so was the faith of Yokai kind now tether on the two person. These two now holds the key that may lead to a grim future or a bright utopia. Now the game was set and dices loaded. Which fate will the two land on? Will they be set on a doomed future of yokai obscuirty and eventual dissaperance into legend or a bright new path for Yokai kind.

This change in the future didn't go unoticed.

Somewhere in the gap between dimensions, an ancient witch stirred

In another dimension, an old infinite dragon god started moving

Four great beings of immense sensed something amiss and started planning in accord

High above the halls of heavens archives, a lone angel frown as the literal words of god about the future started to disappear

In the halls of the holy temples of the ancient city of sevens hills, the faithful prayed to a dead god for guidance and the faithful received.

The fallen screamed as a vision from his old god woke him from his slumber

And in the deepest pits of hell, the chains holding the beast down reverberated with _its_ laughter _as_ _it_ felt the future and future that holds the promised battle that it had been hoping to be part off.

For now the future remains uncertain as the two have yet to forge their path. Now in a sick twist of fate that laugh in its throne of broken dreams as it watched our poor twins get chocked by a distraught Yuki-onna who is now now trying to choke the living life out of the two while a kitsune desperately tried to pull the snow woman away from the two.

"You two stole his first kisssssss!" cried out the Yuki-onna as she attempted to choke the life out of the two.

The two blue face tengu started to claw at the hands that pining them down as ice started to appear around their necks

"Miyuki-chan! Stop it!' Shouted Ichiro as he attempted to pull Miyuki's death grip away from the two while the parade of Yokais' gathered around them in mild intrigue and just for the kicks of seeing the ever so fanatical Miyuki choke the life out of someone which was an actual daily occurance but nobody gets really tired of seeing her choke someone to death

"ICHIRO-SAMA! Your lost innocence shall be avenged!" Shouted the fanatical Yuki-onna before Ichiro smashed the butt of his sword behind her head to knock her out causing many of the Yoaki's to groan out in disappointment as they started to disperse.

The two started coughing as they clawed out the ice that was almost enclosed their necks.

"Your fan girl?" Asked Rai as he was the first one to recover.

Ichiro grimaced as he nodded and prodded the unconscious form of Muyuki like he was prodding something radioactive. The giggle that escaped the girls lip made Ichiro jump back as his instinct screamed for him to get away.

"It's ok Ichiro, let the fear flow thru you~!" Teased Ryu before Rai hit him on the back of his head

"Hey kids! Lets get going!" Said Miyamoto as he suddenly burst out of the door with his usual cheery face.

"Well looks like this a good bye then" Ichiro said as he smiled at the two

"Yeah b-" Ryu and Rai said before two were interrupted by Miyamto as he placed his arms over their shoulder.

"Now now who said that you three are going parting ways?" Miyamoto asked giving the two a Cheshire grin.

"Boys! Take your bath right damn now because we're getting invited to your friends wedding" shouted Ichiro.

Well, It took only the two of them a few minutes to take a full bath before they were ready. They did found out that their mother was actually keeping a pair of clothes just for these special occasion. They do love the fancy little hat that was incljded in the outfit tbey were wearing now (You know that hats that tengu are depicted with in pictures, yeah that one)

With the snazzy new kiminos to flaunt around, they were actually ready to go to a formal events for once. In their previous life, they looked good in formal wear and it looks like it still was the same actually look damn cute with their blue and white kimino.

Now the wedding was actually set in Tengu village and was being hosted by the local warlord, the same warlord that tore off the twins mothers wing with his accurswd sword that stops any form of regenaration of a part that has been cut off(the woud could heal but the limb will not grow back eve witb strkng magic unless the sword and its curse is broken)

The Miyamoto and the local warlord are traditionally enemies but with the recent lost that he had after the lost of Shojiro and his stupid move on Ayaka. He no longer had his two strongest part of his parade. He was weaker than ever and his move on hosting the 21 warlords meeting and hosting the marriage of Ichiro and his bride to be was just a political move to show that he was still strong.

Now while the local warlord hated the twins family, he can't actually afford offending his guest any further or lets just say that money and trade would stop flowing up to Hokkaido.

19 warlords were present in the massive castle that house the warlord of the northern most yokai faction. 19 different yokai parades that would literally rip each other apart with just a single word. Only the prospect of mutually assured destruction what was stopping one lord from starting a fight.

Out of the 19 warlords that were present in the massive halls of the castle, only 10 were worth mentioning and out of those 10, 6 were worth remembering:

The Wolf Princess of the Okinawa, Nue who was the current ruler of the southern most Yokai faction. While having the smallest parade, she is famed for having the most skilled members and the fact that Okinawa is so far from the main land that Tengu's famed for able to fly for long distance can't cover the distance plus with ships being the only way into the her domain, ships are constantly sunk by her fleet of ships sinking sea monster yokais that guard the island of Okinawa plus if you do get to her island, you have to lay siege to a veritable fortress made of coral rocks.

The Golden Kitsune of Edo, Miyamoto-no-kin who the two already met is probably the richest yokai or living creature in the whole country. A master of the chinese style magic, astronomy and alchemy makes him a very poweful and and very rich as his mastery of alchemy has allowed him to create something out of air. He is also someone that few want to actually mess with as holds the largest standing army in the mainland WITH most of the mercenaries of japan under his leadership. He can basically throw his money at you and his army will come crushing in your doorstep the next minute. He's just plain stinking rich. There once was a tale that tells that he had enough money to make the most loyal of samurais strip their cloths and make them dance around like idiots infront of the daimyo he was serving.

The Warlord of Kyoto, Kobayashi-no-Juubi, also known as the old man of Kyoto. The ten tailed bastard has been in control of Kyoto from time immemorial and has kept his family in charge of the imperial Japanese capital. It doesn't take a genius as how much a monster is needed for someone to be in control of the spiritual center of yokai kind. Plus he's a fucking ten tailed kitsune so there's no room for argument as to fucking strong the old rooster was

The Great Wind of the North,Old Man Kazekage. Yes that was his name and for good reasons. He is the bogey man of the north and even without Shojiro, his right hand man, he is still feared in the north. He has a large army of tengus. Legend has it that he has enough tengus to blot out the sky for several minutes if they passed by. SO basically, if your sending an invasion fleet up north Wossshhh goes the wind and down sink your ships to the cold hard bottom of the ocean floor. He may be old and frail looking but he isn't a slouch when it comes to fighting itself as he is known for his cursed blade and the fact that he never have once recieved a wound from a 1 on 1 fight as he is able to block 2 sword strikes simultaniously.

The Old Boar of the Moantain, Shuten-doji. Lets just say that an army of angry Drunk Oni coming at your yoaki village isn't a pretty sight to look at because you know… Oni's and if Oni's aren't enough, it was as if he made the decision to try and recruit the biggest Yokai's in the country. So basically an army of giants is what he controls. Alzo despite his title, he is as much of a bishounen as Miyamoto.

And last but not the least, The Great Worm, Momoji. Laugh at his name but do not laugh at his army of rape, yes RAPE worms that will make you wish you and your families haven't crossed path with him as he is the master of terror and by far the oldest Yokai ever known. He isnterro incarnate and the very legend that all yokai mothers use to get thier children to sleep.

This was now the situation of the twins as they are now in the same room with these monsters that could end their life with out them even batting an eye. Strangely though, instead of making scared, it actually excited them to no end

The two knew deep down in their guts, this was it, this was the moment that would define their lives here in this universe. Amidst a sea of monsters, they would make their name and they will make their names be known among the Yokais and it looks like they weren't alone.

Among with the warlords are their heirs, all near the same as them and Ichiro and they look as every bit as excited as them

So then, let the games to the top begin

=End of Part 2=

Hollyyyy molly I have to say this has to be the hardest chapter I had to right since I made this after I finished part one. My damn head hurts somuch that I'll be unable to post for a week after editing out the mistakes in Part1 and here. It looks like part 3 and the scene where the interlude is would be not posted today : ( sorry

Now its 1:35 Am here where I am so if you read this story will you wish a good night sleep :D


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah...not a real chapter but something just want to do since I'm so fucking desprate for a review now TT_TT. I know its pathetic for me do this just so could get sone reviews but damn it because my spirit in writing this story is wavering. Out of only my fucking pride do I still hope for that one sweet review. I just have to laugh at my self for this later but meh.

Well here's an interlude. My first few chapters doens't even contain s scrap of DxD verse item but this interlude would answer thst problem. This interlude/teaser for the next chapter will finally show the first Sacred gear in the story, the first canon character and an Oc that is the ancestor one of the main characters. Who that characrer might be? Just try to guess for now since I'm gonna reveal it next chapter

=Interlude 1=

You know whats the most stupid thing you could ever to as a Yokai in good old Feudal Japan? Well that would be pissing off a Local Yokai Warlord's insane and overpowered daughter(as in really, is it really not bad to ask for god to stop giving people immense powers at birth. Well lover boy invited us to his wedding and and made something really really stupid...it was repeating what we said. The gullible Kitsune just ate it all up but we didn't thought it would bite us in the ass this bad.

The kid just had to stand up and announce it to the warlords whole yokai parade which somehow won him the warlords respect, the weak members of the yokai parades awe and the ire of his wife to be. That ire was later directed at us when lover boy decide to give us the credit that we deserved.

Well to make things short, We were now running for out lives as the psycho pyromaniac pet of the insane warlords daughter was chasing us while sword were raining down on us like unlimited blades work decided from a bishonen shinto priest

"Hime-sama! can I eat thier liver~!?" shouted the psycho cat lady

"You can only eat half of one of their livers Mai. Yamabushi-tengu's liver are hard to come by and I personally want to eat one right now and Takeshi, make sure not to destroy their bodies because I really do love to get a taste of their liver"

"Hai hime-sama"

Sigh, Such Misfortune


	6. Chapter 6

From 6 dedicated viewers, the numbers have now quadrupled :D 4 followers and 1 favorites along with another review. Guys and gals have I ever told you how much I love you? You're making me all mushy and gooey inside. You guys are my guiding light and inspiration and with your increase in numbers, so did my desire to write a new chapter. While I'm resting for a bit before writing part 3(and maybe a part four if I find myself writing a whole lot more than I anticipated), Here's another Interlude to give you some thing to read while waiting for me to finally get my fat ass to sit down and write the damned part 3.

Message to Reviewers:

To largomolo

Yeah they're way over head and think they're hot shit becuase nobody has really yet driven the message that they're in the bottom of the totem pole. This fearlessness and recklessness of they'res however is what would propel them forward later on. Plus its going to give them some plus points among the people they're going to meet in part 3 because people would either identify then as clueless idiots or the balliest pair in the bunch.

=Interlude 2=

(Abandoned Fishing Town, Far eastern Siberia)

In an abandoned church in far eastern Siberia lays a camp of fallen angels. Angels who have fallen out of grace from all mighty. Sporting wings with feathers as black as sin, they are terrible creatures to behold. Let not their beautiful features fool you as they are the corrupted and the damned.

Normal, the fallen angels would only number in dozens as they prefer stealth over strength but this particular flock of fallen angels consists of thousands as finesse and stealth would serve them little in their mission.

Still old habits do die-hard and so this particular sight was chosen for the staging point of their mission. The abandoned fishing towns near the future borders of China, Russia and North Korea served the Fallen Angels well in masking their numbers. The massive crossing of several ley-lines fueled the massive runic arrays that hid the town from the ever-vigilant eyes of their enemy's form above, the Angels of the Dead God.

News of the sighting of the new wielder of the Red Dragons Emperor's Gauntlet, one of the thirteen Longinus created by the almighty has began to spread. According to the reports of their scouts, the Longinus wielder is leaving a long trail of dead super natural beings and is now heading to the Chinese Imperil Capital. As to how they knew it was the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, the sheer amount of destruction left behind and the fact that the wielder is boasting of his possession of the sacred gear was proof enough.

Even with the trail of destruction that the wielder was leaving, he/she remains elusive and hard to find. Even the devils were having difficulty trying to find the mysterious wielder according to their spies

As to why the Fallen Angels are bothering to actually find the Longinus wielder; It was because this was probably the most powerful incarnation of the Red Dragon Emperor Gaunlet and if the Devils do manage to recruit him/her… god help them all.

They just had to warn the Longinus wielder to be weary of the devils to have a mission success but the Longinus wielder was proving to be impossible to find

The mission has gone so long that even the strongest among the fallen Angels, Azaazel has deemed it necessary that he himself will have to join the hunt for the Longinus wielder.

Now while the fallen Angels were resting, their peaceful rest was suddenly interrupted by the blood-curdling scream of their leader. Panicking, the whole camp was sent into frenzy as they rushed to their leaders room.

"Azazel-sama!" Shouted a particularly innocent looking fallen angel along with other older fallens as they burst into the room with a light spear at hand ready to defend her leader only to find their leader curled against the corner all wide eyed and tucking his legs near his chest like a child who woke up from a bad dream.

"Azazel… whats wrong?" Asked a fallen angel with five pairs of wings. To see their leader like this was making them all nervous as what kind of thing would send their usual calm and calculating leader into a nervous breakdown is bound to be terrifying.

"KOKABIEL!" shouted a distraught and panicking voice of Azazel as he suddenly sprung up and grab unto 10 winged fallen.

"He's alive he's alive damn it! He's alive, he's alive, he's alive" chanted Azazel like a man possessed. This further spooked out the other fallen as they too started to panic and started asking what was wrong and who was alive

"Azazel! Snap out of it!" Shouted the now identified Kokabiel as he gathered his wits and before back handing Azazel which promptly snapped the leader of Fallen out of his nervous break down

"All of you get out!" Shouted Kokabiel, which was quickly obeyed, before he locked the door behind him before placing a privacy ward over the room.

"Azazel, tell me what happened" Kokabiel said as he gently guided the still dazed Azazel on a chair.

"He's alive" simply said Azazel who started smiling

"Who's alive" Asked Kokabiel still confused as to whom Azazel was talking about

"Father" Azazel said as he suddenly sat up and opened the drawer of near his bed and started rummaging for something.

"God? He's dead Azazel. Its impossible he's still alive with how much damaged he received in that fight. You personally saw him being dragged away from the battlefield that day and don't tell me he's just resisting because no one, not even gods can survived those wounds. It was even a miracle that he could still shout orders around with half his head blown away" Shouted Kokabiel as he took a seat on another chair

Azazel paused for a bit before he said "I know but I think he's alive

"You THINK he's alive? What happened to the part that he's alive?" Asked Kokabiel exasperatedly.

"It's hard to explain but he's dead but alive at the same time… its almost as if he's like in limbo…. Kinda like those humans we see in the purgatory. He's…. just exciting and not existing. He even explained it in my dreams" Azazel said as he continued rumging

Kokabiel paused for a bit before he started laughing. "Azazel, tell me what you have been smoking last night because I have to try some of that. Really GOD visited you in YOUR dream telling you he's not dead?"

"No, he didn't told me he was dead? I kind asked him and you know how god usually answer. Riddle me this and that. Anyways I know it was god because…. You know how god makes you feel. So then God told me that something's going to happen in Japan. Not now but later… for once he was actually more straight forward in his message" Azazel said as he finally find out what he was looking for

"Rigghhhhtttt….Azazel, do you want coffee? Or maybe some time? Or maybe a woman because you're talking nonsense right now" Kokabiel said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"God does really make sense anyways. Remember when he boasted to us hwo he created the Longinus, yes he's nonsense incarnate. Anyways, who's the new girl again? The one that can't stop using Japanese honorifics? Also note to self, start practicing Japanese"Azazel said as he tossed a small slim piece of wood over to Kokabiel who caught it with practiced ease and immdeitly recognized the piece of wood as the prototype two way long range wireless communicator

"Raynere? What about her? Wanna wet your sword?" Asked Kokabiel grinning

"Maybe later but call for her. Also bring some reliable men as well in the meeting room. I have a mission for them" Azazel said as he looked out of the window

Kokabiel just shrugged having enough of arguing with Azazel

"God's alive? What a joke" Muttered Kokabiel as he stood up and went out of the room.

(Rome, Italy)

"Rejoice my brothers and sisters as god has graced us all with a messages" Shouted an old frail man in a hall filled with high-ranking clergymen and women. The man that stood infront of this omportant gathering was the most powerful man in the church, the pope.

In the hallowed halls of St. Peters Basilica, Nuns and Priest, Bishops and Clergy Men, Inquisitors and Exorcist, Missionaries and Faith Healers alike gathered by the thousands as the pope called for a sudden meeting.

It was an unprecedented meeting of epic proportion as almost every holy men and woman of any worth has gathered in the sacred halls of the massive church. Now they were packed like sardines in the hot and enclosed halls of the temporarily meeting hall as St. Peters Basilica is being renovated.

Thankfully, somebody was smart enough to use his Sacred Gear "Absolute Zero" to cool the room down a bit which was much appreciated by the gathered holy men and women

"Thru the Sacred Gear Wells of Dream, whom god almighty has blessed upon our dear Bishop Clement, my the dream where god has decided to visit me can all be seen just as god has instructed!" shouted the frail old pope with surprising strength and vigor

A middle aged bishop who was standing behind the pope then stepped forward and placed his hand on top of the popes head. The olds man eyes suddenly glowed an earhly holy glow as the foggy memory of his dream was projected to all who were present.

While the dreams projected by the sacred gear were usually very foggy, this particular dream was partially in high definition. The vision of god for all to see in his bright mulit colored form stood infornt of them for all to see

The vision was so great that many of the more blessed by god started speaking in tongues as they shook violently. Truly this was the vision of god

" **Hey Bros and Gals!"** said the warm and cheerful voice of god

And the crowd shouted in elation as god spoke to them! Some started crying in pure elation.

" **Of my old man over here has listened to me, your now hearing from god yay!"**

The crowd of gathered holy men and women all had a collective orgasm as they shouted harder.

" **Now, just going to say that start sending people to the east. Party's going to happen in their bro's and gal's and I hate it if you don't get to party with the Orthodox and Protestants"**

The crowd excitement reached an all new high as they rained praise to god

" **Now that my message is done PEACE! Love your neighbors ok?"**

"AMEN **"** shouted the conjugation of holy men and women as the vision ended and the pope and bishop collapsed in exhaustion.

"To the east!" shouted the pope as he was helped up by his assistance.

"To the east!" responded the crowd

"But who will go to the east? We can't just can't all go to the east because we still have people to guide here!" shouted one of the more logical priest in the gathering

"HERETIC!" shouted an angry Inquisitor

"GO EAST OR LIVE WITHOUT PEACE" shouted a nun

Soon more shouts followed as the gathered holy men readied to rip the priest apart before the pope silenced them

"HE's right! Our flock in Europe still need guidance so we'll only send the best" shouted the pope

"THEN WHO?" asked an abbot who isn't that updated with the current strongest member of the church.

"That would be me!" Said a rough yet melodious voice, as the doors of the halls opened. Standing in the door way was Alice Argento, the church's foremost Devil Hunter/ Exrocist/ Adventurer/ All around badass. Her golden blond curls bounced as she walked up to the pope. The people infront of her were smart enough to part a way for her as she was holding a black heart that was sizzling from being inside holy grounds.

"Ahhh Ms. Argento just in time. How goes the heratic burning?" Asked the pope

"Done, plus I got to fight a devil. Bastards were working with a devil so I had to hunt the bastard down. Here's his heart by the way" the buxom woman said as she tossed a heart over to the pope.

The heart promptly burst into flame as it touched the floor.

"The church is truly blessed to have you as our foremost inquisitor. Its only a shame that you aren't a nun" said the pope as he gestured to a nearby assistant to collect the hearts remain for study later.

"Yeah about that… Too impure to be a nun so I just go out and kill heratics in the name of the church. Everybody's happy with that right?" asked Alice as the nuns around her nodded fervently.

They hated Alice to the bone for being so morally loose and were glad that she wasn't a part of their order.

"Anyways we have another mission for you." Said the pope as he walked down towards Alice

"Fire away old man cause my trigger fingers getting all itchy here" Alice said grinning as she pulled out her massive gun that could rightly be named as a fucking handcannon.

"BOOM!" shouted Alice as the twitching form of a fallen angel fell from a hidden blind spot in the ceiling after a loud deafening blast. The gaping hole in between his eyes at least tells that the fallen suffered a quick death

"Headshot" blowing away the smoke emanating from gun.

(Gap between dimensions. Not to be confused with the Dimensional gap of Ophis)

"Ahhh that some good Sake" said a man as he reclined on the sit that was provided him in this eldritch horror of a dimension. Lesser men would have gone insane staring into this dimension or just have their minds plain out ignore what they are seeing but to the "supreme commander of all monster" 'tis but a stroll in the park

"I'm glad you like it Nura-kun~ Took my familiar some time to require it" said the melodious voice of sophisticated looking western woman.

"Hearn-chan you should really lighten up the load of work your familiars doing." Sighed Nurarihiyon as he tossed the empty cup of sake. It was ok since the dimension pretty much was a dump for her things anyways

"I really do need to lighten up her load but its just so fun seeing her all obedient after so many years of sass mouthing me~ and please stop calling me by that~ You know that I have a new name now~" said the mysterious woman

"Yeah, yeah so anyways got information about anything interesting happening?" Asked Nurarihiyon as he looked up the empty sky above… and wondered if the term sky really does apply here.

"It doesn't and a blood baths going to happen in 20 years time and all of its going to start due to the 21 warlords meeting that about to start" The mysterious woman giggling as she watched Nurarihyon starting to panic

"SHIT! It's today?!" asked Nurarhiyon as he jumped off his seat only to find no solid ground

"This isn't the time to be joking around! They have a wedding in that meeting and all that free gold and booze that kitsunes going to toss around isn't something I don't want to miss" said Nurashiyon as he started trying to swim in air that he was floating on

"No need to rush Nura~" Laughed the witch as she and the Supreme Commander of All Monster started arguing and insulting one another.

(Somewhere in Europe)

A well-dressed old man stood in the middle of the bustling street of a bust port town. "I should go to the east" mumbled the old man as he puffed on the pipe he was smoking before walking off towards a group of ships that would later on make history as the expedition that will circumnavigate he globe. With a blink of an eye, the old man was no more and there walking was an abled bodied sea men who promptly climbed up the ship.

(Hell)

Yeah it was hell

"Witches!" shouted a magically obsessed devil

"SCIENCE!" shouted a scientifically inclined devil

"*snores*" lazy bastard

"My sister!" and the siscon decided to but in

"…dude what in hells bells are you talking about? You don't have a sister" said the logical one

"But I will have in the future!" said the siscon seemingly all to happy

"*snores*" lazy bastard wake up…

"We should encourage people to become witches!" shouted the magically obsessed one.

"*sigh* fine! Go and try making people witches and lets see if you can!" shouted the logical one

"My sister~ oh dear sister~ where art though? Hmmm I should put aphrodisiacs in my parents coffee."

"*snore… pop!* Wha? Did I missed something" oh hey the lazy one woke up

Such is a day in hell

(Heaven)

"…" stared a twelve winged angel as he tried to divine why the books text started disappearing…

"God, have I told you how much of an ass you are" the twelve winged angel said as the "cheat sheet" that he had compiled from tid bits of information he hear from god when he was writing the destinies of some of his denizens. The would be advantage of angel and human-kind was basically erased by a prank set up by god several hundred years before his death…

"Damn it, he knew" The angel muttered as the text was replaced by gods doodles and a message telling "lol plox should have made backups Michael"

=End of Interlude 2=

Well there you have it, just some tid bits of information just to entertain you.


End file.
